The purpose of the Proposed Project is to enhance and facilitate the referral process thereby enabling more consumers within Los Angeles County to reach "appropriate" sources of health care. Within a network of selected referral stations in Los Angeles County , the goal of the Proposed Project will be achieved by accomplishing two major tasks. First, health providers in the community will receive assistance from referral station personnel in making accurate provisional diagnoses of medical and social health problems being experienced by patients under their care and for which a referral is being sought. Second, health providers will readily obtain current and accurate information about public and private health services resources within Los Angeles County which are available to meet patient's health problems. One specific objective is identified. This objective is to decrease the percent of inappropriate health service referrals that are made by health workers. The major hypothesis is that a lower percent of "inappropriate" health care referrals will be made when the health worker makes referrals within the on-line computer system environment than when the health worker makes referrals from outside the on-line computer system environment. (An on-line computer system environment is defined as a referral station at which a computer terminal device is located and connected to a central time-sharing computer system via telephone lines). The on-line computer terminal device will be used to query a Comprehensive Health Services Data Bank for Los Angeles County. The contents of this Data Bank will include an identification of both individual and organization providers of health care within Los Angeles County as well as the services offered by these providers and the conditions under which these services are available and accessible.